Lucario (Mystery of Mew)
Summary Over a thousand years ago, this specific Lucario served Sir Aaron, who seem to be a knight of Cameran Palace. Both were capable of aura manipulation. During a war, Sir Aaron attempted to stop this by going to the Tree of Beginning, and stopped Lucario from helping him (due to the fact that this could very well cost them their lives) by sealing him inside his cane. This made Lucario think that he was betrayed, and when he was let out in modern times by Ash and company, was very distrustful of humans, especially of Ash as he had the same aura as Sir Aaron. He reluctantly goes with Ash and co. to rescue Pikachu after it was "kidnaped" by Mew (who was just playing around and looking for friends, contrary to the grossly incorrect American blurb of it) by going to and inside the Tree of Beginning, fighting the Regi trio and blobs seeking to absorb humans, growing to respect Ash and his friends along the way. During the climax, the Tree is dying, and during the process to try saving it, sees Sir Aaron's crystallized corpse, and with the help of a Time Flower (flowers that capture a moment in time), learns that Sir Aaron sacrificed his life to save the Tree and end the war. This sentiment made Lucario feel guilty about thinking Sir Aaron abandoned him, and drove Lucario to sacrifice his life to save the Tree of Beginning, which his master did as well, and by proxy, save Mew. As he lay dying, a nearby Time Flower activates, and shows that Sir Aaron thought of Lucario as a friend rather than a servant, and that he only sealed Lucario up to protect him. Lucario tears up and apologizes to Sir Aaron for failing him, but Ash informs him that he did his friend proud. With those words, Lucario fades into a ball of light, and Sir Aaron's crystal shatters into one as well, and both go up to the sky. Lucario's sacrifice was remembered by all of the denizens of Cameran Palace, being added to the tapestry depicting Sir Aaron and his (and Lucario's) scepter, and especially won't be forgotten by Ash and his friends. He is seen in the afterlife with Sir Aaron, eating chocolate just as he hesitated to do earlier much earlier when Max gave some to him, showing how much he grew since he released, even after his passing. This Lucario was the first one ever seen by the public, and was one of the few Gen IV Pokémon to be introduced before its generation (Alongside Weavile, Buizel, Electivire, Mime Jr. and Munchlax), possibly being the first due to its appearance in the opening Unbeatable. Coincidentally, he is voiced by Sean Schemmel, the voice actor for Goku, with Lucario being jokingly called the Pokémon equivalent of the Saiyan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Lucario, (Sir Aaron's Lucario for specification purposes) Origin: Pokémon (Movie 8: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Aura Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Longevity, Aura, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Homing Attacks, Telepathy, Chi Manipulation, Life Restoration (bordering on Resurrection), Precognition, Resistance to possibly Absorption (Pokémon seem to be incapable of being absorbed by the tree. That or the tree doesn't absorb Pokémon by choice) and certainly Normal, Bug, Rock, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Dark attacks with a High Resistance to Poison attacks, Sealing (Aura Guardians have sealed Spiritombs in the past (Each Spiritomb is a combination of 108 dangerous and wicked spirits, so the sealing is rather impressive), and this Lucario, being above most, if not all Aura Guardians, should be capable of the deed), Emotion Sensing, Mind Reading. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought off the Regi trio, though never all 3 at once. Destroyed the Tree's defense blobs that were attempting to absorb the humans. The tree had the energy of Mew and Lucario's presumable equal, Sir Aaron) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster than Pikachu, and kept up with the Regis, even out-speeding all three at once. Comparable, if not superior to, M08 Mew may possibly be the same as M01 Mew, but likely isn't) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Is a seasoned warrior, having participated in a war, fighting dozens of other highly trained Pokémon (including Houndooms which have an advantage on it), and is a servant to what seems to be a knight. Lucario has fought legendary Pokémon, and had the sense to sacrifice its life for the greater good. Can even fight while blinded. Still retained its combat experience after over a thousand years of being sealed, without being rusty at all, and immediately went on an assault on Ash seconds after its release for having similar aura to Sir Aaron. Weaknesses: Is a bit prone to anger and the belief of betrayal, even when it's not true. Weak to Fire, Fighting, and Ground moves. (Note that "fighting type moves" aren't necessarily just martial arts or punching and kicking (though a good portion are), as moves like Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Bullet Punch, and others are normal, steel, or elemental. And aura (and its verse equalized compatriots) isn't necessarily it either due to the existence of Dragon, Dark, Heal, and Origin Pulse (Water Pulse isn't aura)). Using its aura for life restoration guarantees its death unless split with another aura user/s, though this could kill them both/all if its still overwhelming. The moves Feint, Phantom/Shadow Force, Hyperspace Hole, and Hyperspace Fury bypasses Detect and renders it inert for a short period of time. Note: This Lucario is very different from every other Lucario shown, anime, game, or otherwise. Unlike the Lucario page, which is the species, this is one individual, with its own personality traits and character development, isn't simply a subordinate partner, and is vastly stronger than any other one shown so far. Hence why it has a set gender, origin, and is strictly an anime character in its category. All in all, this profile follows the rules for alternative canon profiles, along with others, such as Pikachu (Anime), Clefairy (Pocket Monsters), and Wigglytuff (Mystery Dungeon). Notable Techniques: *'Aura Sphere:' Lucario charges a ball of aura and fires it at the opponent, homing onto him or her and has a hard time missing. *'Detect:' Lucario sees an attack coming through precognition and dodges, blocks, parries, or counters it. However, it becomes less useful if used in succession, but resets if another move is used in-between. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Dogs Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Knights Category:Bone Users Category:Earth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6